Falsa alarma
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Wade lo había elegido a él, entre todos ellos. Peter solo queria huir lejos.


∞ **Título** : " Falsa alarma"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** M

∞ **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes.

…

…

…

 **Six inch long, 'bout three inch wide (she loves)** **  
** **Dolla, dolla bill is her only type (she loves)** **  
** **You love her but you'll never be (she loves)** **  
** **The one, the one**

The Weeknd - False Alarm

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **No**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sus instintos le piden correr, deshacerse totalmente del sentido de la moral y simplemente dejarse caer por el acceso de la salida de emergencia del banco, el sol ha sido cubierto por bombas de humo negro y espeso, la garganta le pica y los ojos se le están inflamando por el ardor de la sustancia utilizada para hacer que todos se echen al suelo y no traten de hacerse el héroe bajo ninguna concepto.

Peter ha ido a depositar la pensión del tío Ben en la tarjeta de la tía May después de la escuela y eso parece haber sido solo el inicio de las malas decisiones que tomaría durante el resto del día. La primera alarma llega tarde, cuando todos se están retorciendo sobre sí mismos ante la descarga eléctrica que viene desde el piso, las cámaras de seguridad explotan como fuegos artificiales y Peter solo atina a llevar sus manos por encima de la cabeza, cuando una de las piezas le da directo sobre la frente, rasgándole la piel, se muerde los labios, con las rodillas clavadas en el mármol del suelo, y las lágrimas resbalándole dolorosamente por las mejillas.

La puerta principal cae y los gritos de los ladrones se elevan por encima de todo, del humo, del terror y del llanto de las mujeres tras las ventanillas. Un disparo, dos.

Un silencio total, y entonces las ordenes comienzan.

—No quisiéramos ciertamente resultar tremendamente obvios, pero esto es un asalto, así que les sugiero, como los amigos que no somos, cooperar de manera pacífica.

Peter apenas y si alza el rostro, son 6 tipos, parecen sacados de una película de bajo presupuesto, todos con ropas negras, gorros de lana y capuchas, y traen mascaras de calaveras cubriéndoles el rostro.

—Manos a la cabeza, todos ¡YA!

Peter mira como las personas que estaban haciendo fila delante de él, levantan los brazos temblorosos, él hunde su barbilla sobre el pecho. Un disparo se escucha de nuevo, hay un _Drone Space_ sobre sus cabezas que vibra y corta el aire, un tipo de chaqueta amarilla lo maneja mientras patea cuatro maletas deportivas hasta el sujeto que esta sobre la ventanilla y que amenaza a una de las cajeras para que abra la puerta de acceso. Ella se niega. El levanta su calibre 44 y dispara directo a su cabeza. Ella cae como un peso muerto y su compañera grita, echándose hacia atrás y tropezando con la silla en la que había estado atendiendo.

—Abre perra —. El vidrio que les separa esta fragmentado y teñido de rojo. La cajera que queda viva, se mueve a través del panel con urgencia, para llegar hasta el detector de tarjetas magnéticas y pasa la que tiene colgando sobre su pecho. La luz cambia de rojo a verde en un instante y la pesada puerta de metal hace un chirrido para abrirse —. Ves lo fácil que es cooperar —. Dice el con voz baja, ella asiente sin saber realmente que más hacer.

Él le sonríe y estira su mano, le jala de la blusa, los botones salen disparados y la obliga a acostarse en el suelo, boca abajo, junto al cuerpo de su compañera que aún se convulsiona sobre sí misma, ella aprieta los ojos y ahoga el llanto.

El tipo, que tiene la gorra gris pasa entre ellas, las suelas de sus botas manchándose con la sangre. Ella al fin ha muerto, con rastros de lágrimas sobre su nariz y su labio mordido ante el dolor de la bala perforándole el tórax.

Una segunda bomba de humo es soltada hacia afuera, porque la policía no tardara allegar, es una falla de sistema que no pudieron romper, ante la señal de satélite que el mismo edificio emitiría en alerta.

Dos tipos más robustos se unen al primero tras el mostrador van directo hacia la bóveda.

Peter se cubre los odios ante el llanto de una señora de 50 años que sostiene al que parece ser su nieto, un niño de ochos años que esta inerte sobre uno de los sofás de espera para pasar con los ejecutivos de cuenta. Aparta la mirada de la escena, pues uno de los 6 tipos, el que no está ocupado manejando el _Drone_ , menos los tres que están en la bóveda, sigue gritándole que se eche al suelo y se aparte del cuerpo.

El otro está sobre el dinero de la caja chica, llenando la mochila que cuelga de su espalda y ríe escandaloso, cada vez que ve que alguien se mueve un poco mas de lo necesario y dispara cerca de ellos que se tragan el grito y se encogen como ratas arrinconadas.

Peter ha quedado en el medio, entre donde se hacen los depósitos y la puerta que lleva al cajero automático. Piensa en cuanto tiempo le tomaría levantarse y correr directo hacia esa salida, su cabeza se mueve a través de números y escenarios que decaen, cuando el guardia de seguridad ejecuta su plan.

Las sirenas de la policía son un chillido que a todos les saben a esperanza pero que muere, cuando el tipo del _Drone_ se da cuenta de las intenciones del guardia, así que saca su rifle, de esos con los que se cazan a los venados y que deberían de estar prohibidos en Arizona y Texas pero que en cambio les han incorporado una mira que fija al objetivo y mayor numero de municiones.

La bala sale mas rápido de lo que el guardia puede notar que está siendo apuntado, el vidrio cae y a él le han volado la tapa de los sesos.

Peter tiembla y se encoge, el llanto rueda lastimoso y todo es un caeos adentro. A unos metros de él está un chico de lentes inerte y del otro la abuela ahora es solo un cuerpo puesto sobre el niño. Le han disparado con un silenciador.

Las sirenas aumentan de sonido y hay policías queriendo franquear la puerta principal del banco. La última bomba de humo es lanzada hacia afuera y todos los ladrones comienzan a re agruparse.

Peter mira alguien caer desde las escaleras que conducen a los baños. Una mano le toma por detrás del cuello y el mundo se detiene. Se reprende el haber centrado su atención en las escaleras para no notar al sujeto tras de él.

Le obliga a levantarse, y un nuevo sujeto, con una máscara roja y una espada corta tras su espalda, termina de bajar por los escalones, pasa por entre el cuerpo del muchacho del baño y el del guardia del cajero, tiene unas esposas colgando de sus manos. Peter puede adivinar la sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encuentran y él solo atina a retraerse y tratar de soltarse del tipo que le aprieta el cuello por atrás.

—No, no, por favor —. Peter suplica, sus lentes resbalándole por la nariz y sus tenis Nike tiñéndose con la sangre del guardia, contrae sus hombros ante el dolor de quien lo está lastimando, el tipo frente a èl solo niega como si le tuviera lastima, y le alza de ambos brazos, delgados y desgarbados.

Peter escucha el click de las esposas y sabe que todo a ha terminado. El tipo que le sostiene desde atrás, le levanta como si no pesara nada y gira junto con él y comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada del personal. Hay lockers, un espejo y una puerta que da hacia el comedor de empleados y una pequeña cocina con microondas y cafetera, ambos encendidos, el tipo de la capucha amarilla le empuja para manejar la Tablet en donde se transmite un video a tiempo real que el _Drone_ grabara desde afuera. Lo envía por la ventanilla del tragaluz. E informa sobre las dos patrullas apostadas en el callejón, y que les franquean la entrada.

El _Drone_ se mantiene en el callejón, gira 180 grados y revisa las dos puntas de la calle. Capucha amarilla le mantiene ahí,

Uno de ellos, el que trae una capucha impermeable negra, abre la pesada puerta, bajo la instrucción de capucha amarilla, no ha visto al policía escondido tras una pila de cartón. Un disparo en la cabeza le recibe. Y Peter jadea.

Una lluvia de proyectiles se desata y el de capucha amarilla le empuja, Peter choca contra un contenedor de basura y cae de rodillas, gatea ansioso hacia la puerta de nuevo. Solo para mirar como mascara roja le dispara a uno de los policías que ha llegado a colarse desde la entrada principal. Uno, dos, tres, disparos y el cuerpo del policía se sacude y cae despacio. El de la mascara roja gira y le ve, le empuja hacia atrás para que regrese sobre sus pasos, trae la metralleta recargada y apunta, Peter se hace una bolita de nuevo contra el contenedor de basura. Lo ve abrir una granada y arrojarla por encima del contenedor hacia las patrullas, la luz les deja ciegos por unos segundos, los suficientes para sentir de nuevo una mano alrededor de su brazo, obligándole a que se repliegue hacia adentro, un tipo vuela hacia atrás por el impacto de la camioneta blindada chocando contra la patrulla que intentaba colarse hacia el callejón para acorralarles.

La mano suelta el brazo de Peter, y él mira como Mascara roja corre ante una de las implosiones que capucha amarilla ha soltado tras el choque, Peter es empujado por capucha gris. Solo quedan cuatro ladrones, todos corriendo, incorporándose y disparando sin objetivos fijos para ganar tiempo y meter las maletas llenas del tío Flanklin y Lincon dentro de la vann que parece un coche roba niños de esos a los que uno les saca la vuelta.

Capucha amarilla y Mascara roja suben primero a la Vann, Peter es elevado por su cintura por Capucha gris, y empujado contra el suelo de la camioneta, sus pantalones se rompen y siente las raspaduras en las rodillas, no tiene mucho tiempo para procesarlo, un disparo le hace cubrirse los oídos como si quisiera protegerse con ello, Capucha gris ha sido alcanzado por un disparo en el pecho, Mascara roja le empuja para poder sostener a Capucha gris y arrastrarlo hacia adentro de la camioneta, es un peso muerto, Mascara roja abre el botiquín de emergencia empotrado en una de las puertas del carro pero es tarde.

Peter se sostiene de donde puede, las esposas mancillándole la delgada piel de las muñecas, las sirenes de los coches de policía le saben un poquito a anhelo. Ha perdido su mochila en el banco, su teléfono tintinea en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sus tenis son una pérdida total, la frente le punza por el golpe de la priemra explosión de las cámaras de seguridad, pero nada se le compara al tipo que parece ser el líder, el de gorro de lana y mascara de calavera, se la quita de un solo movimiento y se deja caer junto a él para abrir una de las maletas. Le sonríe, sus manos llenas de billetes verdes con los que le golpea en la cara. La humillación supera al miedo por un momento.

Él le sostiene la mirada a Peter, tiene ojos oscuros y un corte militar, los rastros de una barba afeitada a las prisas y huele a pólvora y sudor, los ojos chocolate se desvían por un momento hacia Mascara roja, como si el no ver al líder te concediera un poquito mas de vida que se le escapa con todo el ruido del trafico, los gritos de victoria por la huida del banco y su propio llanto patético.

La patada de capucha amarilla al líder le hace echarse hacia atrás automático. El líder se eleva y hay una disputa de manos enroscadas en los chalecos antibalas y gruñidos, como dos lobos furiosos a punto de colisionar. Macacara roja toma el rostro del líder, metiéndose en medio y alejándolo de capucha amarilla para que pueda mirar por la Tablet ínter conectada del _Drone_ que sigue volando sobre la Vann.

Hay patrullas acercándose por la quinta y Rossel Vent. El líder y capucha amarilla corren hacia la puerta posterior, donde hay armas empotradas de largo alcance, Mascara roja toma del brazo a Peter y le hace incorporarse, el castaño camina hacia atrás, donde la puerta trasera de la Vann se abre, están frente a frente, y su gran mano se afianza al hombro escuálido del adolescente, le obliga a caer de rodillas.

Peter puede escuchar el seguro de la puerta cediendo, y como es abierta, Mascara roja se posiciona, una rodilla sobre el suelo y su otra pierna en cuclillas. Peter siente como le toma de tripie para comenzar a disparar y grita.

Grita tan fuerte como el sonido de las balas abandonando la metralleta, las balas van en ambas direcciones, Peter esta siendo usado como un escudo humano. Es una ráfaga que parece interminable, las lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre y el sudor. Peter escucha como es que una de las patrullas se vuelca al perder el control. Él es de nuevo empujado hacia adentro. Capucha amarilla lo patea y él rueda hasta su posición original, pegado justo tras del asiento de piloto de la Vann.

El mira como Mascara roja arroja la metralleta sin municiones y va por otra nueva. Peter se da cuenta que solo queda una patrulla siguiéndoles. Mascara roja toma la Tablet para guiarse, el _Drone_ sigue el movimiento de la patrulla que acelera para emparejarse con la Vann. Mascara roja dispara a través de las puertas, sonríe, dos, cuatro, seis detonaciones, y Peter mira como la patrulla comienza a quedarse atrás y explota, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Porque esto simplemente no está pasando.

La puerta trasera es cerrada de un solo movimiento de Capucha amarilla, que suelta un rugido de victoria. El sonido monocorde que sale desde su citnura hace que Peter se dé cuenta que tiene una radio, alguien habla sobre estar a punto de alcanzarlos y que todo está listo.

Capucha amarilla sonríe, cuando repara en el bulto tembloroso que es el adolescente estrecha sus ojos, se encoge de hombros un momento después, mientras dice algo que Parker no alcanza a escuchar, el chillido moribundo de la patrulla se aleja cada vez más y Peter deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento que huele a látex.

La puerta lateral, en donde habían estado montadas las armas, se abre por Capucha amarilla, Capucha amarilla que cae a los pies de Peter, con el globo ocular reventado y la lengua de fuera.

Mascara roja corre, interponiéndose entre la puerta abierta y Peter. Es un policía sobre su motocicleta quien apunta directo hacia adentro de la vann. Mascara roja le da un patada a la parte delantera de la moto, haciendo que pierda el control. Peter escucha el grito y el sonido de algo colisionando contra el pavimento, se sorbe la nariz.

Peter piensa en cuan tarde es, que tía May debe de estar preocupada y que seguramente tío Ben ya ha salido a buscarle. Que tal vez los noticieros han sido rápidos para informar lo que ha pasado en el banco y que él es un rehén por el cual hay que tener cuidado, los policías deberían de plantearse el hecho de negociar para recuperarle.

La realidad de las cosas es que Peter casi se ha hecho sobre sus pantalones, y siente los brazos adoloridos por las esposas que le mantienen rectos hacia enfrente. Que ya no le quedan mucha esperanzas y ante cada bala que traspasa la vann espera obtener una cicatriz de la que presumirá dentro de algunos años, o la buena, la mejor de todas, una bala que le perfore de un segundo otro el corazón y que le lleve directo y sin escalas junto a sus padres, Peter piensa que la segunda es la que quiere, pero aprieta los labios, porque sus tíos han sido buenos con él, ellos no merecen perder mas.

Peter se repliega bajo el asiento como si pudiese esconderse de mascara roja y el líder, solo quedan dos ladrones y el conductor de la vann, la puerta continua abierta y él reconoce las calles de Harley, el barrio negro por excelencia, también puede distinguir la luz azul fluorescente de la torre Stark. Se preguntan dónde pueden estar los avengers, o cualquier otro tipo de héroe. Más disparos. Peter siente la sangre bajar desde su frente, su herida está abierta y llena de pólvora, arde.

El líder toma la bolsa de dinero que ha estado junto a Peter. Y discute en voz alta por la radio que a Capucha amarilla ya no le sirve.

Peter mira como una Pick up con techo desmontable se pone a su nivel, el líder comienza a arrojar las maletitas deportivas con dinero, después de tres, es él quien salta. Mascara roja toma dos ametralladoras, y las arroja, le quita la mochila a Capucha amarilla y después se gira. Peter que estaba gateando hacia la puerta trasera de la vann se queda quieto. Y puede verlo, lo que sucederá mucho antes que mascara roja se incline hacia él.

—Por favor, por favor, ya tienen lo que querían, déjenme, por favor.

Peter ruega, sus manos elevando una plegaria, mascara roja lo hecha sobre su hombro con facilidad. Peter tose y sus lentes por fin caen, casi no puede ver y grita y patalea. Mascara roja lo arroja por la puerta y Peter sabe que el final está cerca.

Aterriza en la Pick Up y es empujado por el líder para que se mueva.

—Joder, ¡estás loco Wade!, es un jodido crio, ¡¿para que queremos a un jodido crio?!

El líder grita furioso, Peter rueda por la caja de la pick up que está siendo manejada por otro lunático que no alcanza a verle el rostro. La respuesta de Mascara roja es aventarle al líder más maletas con dinero y luego saltar él. Peter puede ver al conductor de la vann, un chico a penas más grande que él ponerle el freno de mano para saltar hacia ellos y huir.

Peter mira al Malibu saltarse un semáforo y puede adivinar que el conductor de la vann no lo lograra. Cierra los ojos cuando el choque es eminente.

Es una explosión casi al instante de combustible y chispas de fricción, la pick up da una vuelta entera para doblar por una de las calles más estrechas. Peter aun no lo sabe pero si esto hubiera ocurrido solo tres meses después, él podría haberlo detenido todo, no muertes, no patrullas explotando, no robo en el banco.

Pero eso no ha ocurrido, y Peter es solo el chico genio, desgarbado, con mala visión y asma. Peter se sorprende de no haber tenido un ataque aun, con tantas emociones fuertes acumuladas en 10 minutos enteros que le han robado la mitad de años de vida.

La pick up gira sobre sí misma y Peter se sostiene de la ventanilla con sus dedos enroscados en el metal oxidado sus piernas se baten y su ojos se encuentran de nuevo con Mascara roja, todo parece ir en cámara lenta, se sostienen la mirada, Peter distingue un azul sucio a través de los orificios de la máscara de látex, sus dedos se deslizan y resbala, Peter pega con el final de la caja del auto, sus manos estiradas mientras que el líder se sostiene de sus rodillas y saca su arma de la parte trasera de su cinturón.

Peter lo ve, como es que golpea a mascara roja con el cañón del arma y la sangre salpicar por la tela, pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre la caja de la camioneta, Peter gatea porque van a matar al tipo que lo secuestro y cree, sin temor a equivocarse que el siguiente será él, así que se eleva tanto como puede, sus rodillas raspadas arañándose con los bordes de metal, sus manos se engarzan sobre el arma que cuelga del chaleco antibalas del líder y lo jala, para que deje de golpear a Mascara roja y que todo eso termine.

Peter, el líder y Mascara roja, danzan al compás de los topes y las vueltas que da la pick up. Chocan entre ellos y se empujan a la vez. El líder da una bofetada fuerte a Peter y él trastabilla hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda, su cabeza golpea contra la montura de la caja y le devuelve automático hacia arriba, Peter se sienta, sacude su cabeza y vuelva gatear, hala de nuevo el arma del chaleco y la sostiene contra el costado del líder. El gatillo se enreda entre sus dedos.

Tío Ben siempre ha dicho que tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, no para obtener reconocimiento sino por el simple acto moral que conlleva el hacerlo. A Peter nadie le mostró que debería de hacer cuando se tiene que elegir entre un ladrón de bancos y un secuestrador. Pero sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta cuando aprieta el gatillo y dispara.

El arma se contrae en las palmas de sus manos. Mascara roja se incorpora y toma una de las metralletas que arrojara desde la vann y dispara a quema ropa, una, dos, tres veces. Peter mira el cuerpo del líder convulsionar, a la sangre teñir el vidrio de la pick up, y el arma que aun sostiene se siente caliente, casi viva. El líder trata de disparar hacia ellos sin atinar a golpear a nada en realidad. Peter se encoge sobre sí mismo. Ya no tiene una idea clara de que es peor: si morir o sobrevivir.

Mascara roja se deja caer sentado y respira con dificultad, enfoca a Peter, que tiene los ojos hundidos y suelta el arma como si quemara.

Mascara roja le busca la mirada.

Peter solo puede pensar que queda un ladrón. Sonríe con ironía, porque sabe que está muy cerca de manchar sus pantalones y eso es menos vergonzoso que haber disparado contra alguien. Peter no sabe si fue él o Mascara roja quien mato al líder, pero sabe que en ese momento ya no importa, eleva el rostro, y su miedo se expande, señala como una autónomo hacia enfrente. Mascara roja gira.

Una bala perdida le ha dado al conductor. Peter mira las luces de un automóvil yendo directo hacia ellos, hacerse cada vez más grandes.

Y de pronto Mascara roja se está echando sobre él, huele a sudor, a pólvora y cigarrillo. Hay sangre goteándole del mentón y su espada corta es todo el escenario que Peter puede ver. Escucha un estruendo. Los oídos le colapsan. Los cuerpo colisionan, miles de billetes ruedan junto ellos como una lluvia tenebrosa, manchados de sangre y luego nada.

Un zumbido. Y todo acaba.

…

…

…

Wade abre los ojos pesadamente, hay una luz colándose por la ventanilla quebrada de la Pick up, escucha el rumor del movimiento y trata de enfocar al pequeño bulto a sus pies. Esta sentado, aprisionado quizás sea la palabra correcta, mira cómo es que el adolescente se levanta, ha caído encima del líder, parece confundió y su rostro esta bañado en sangre seca, cree recordar que tenía una herida en la frente. Wade se siente más cociente de su entorno y nota que la Pick up ha quedado boca arriba, que hay un brazo desmembrado que pertenecía al conductor de la van cerca de èl, y que la cabeza de su líder está hecha puré.

El adolescente se limpia el rostro con sus antebrazos, sigue esposado. Le mira Wade recuerda que el chico usaba una horribles lentes y cree que puede ser eso, que esta medio ciego, pero si le presta atención puede notarlo. Está asustado y aturdido. Wade reconoce ese gesto, los movimientos cautos y su tendencia perderse por unos segundos. Está en shock, ha visto mucho ese comportamiento, tras su servicio militar. Quiere reírse, lo hace, estruendosamente y tosiendo con su propia sangre, un militar reducido a ladrón de bancos y asesino. Y ahora podría entrar el secuestro y la pedofilia, porque Wilson piensa que aun todo sucio y magullado el castaño se ve lindo.

Parece un trofeo atrofiado por tanto golpe entre auto y auto pero sigue brillando igual de lindo.

—Tu nombre chico—. Pide con la voz ronca.

El adolescente se tambalea, para gatear hasta él. Tiene sus ojos chocolate fijos en su pecho. Wade dirige su mirada al mismo lugar. Hay un pedazo de tubo sobresaliendo. Wilson se pregunta si debería preocuparse por no sentir más que entumecimiento en lugar de dolor.

El chico, hace el amago de tocar el tubo, Wade le detiene, su mano rodeando las esposas.

—Tu nombre—. Repite. El adolescente le mira, aun trae la máscara roja puesta.

—Peter, Peter Parker.

—Bien Pete —. Wade asiente saboreándole el nombre —. En mi bolsillo trasero están las llaves para las esposas. Peter le mira, gatea y se pega a él. Se para sobre sus rodillas y le paso ambos brazos por un costado para comenzar a buscar —Eso es lindura, satisfácete —. Wade ríe de nuevo cuando Peter se detiene —. Vamos Pete, es solo una broma, saca las jodidas llaves y lárgate.

Peter no contesta, pero continúa buscando. El tintineo del metal pone en alerta a Wade. Peter sigue cerca, encima de él, y se revuelve para poder liberarse de las esposas. Estás caen en un sonido ligero. Peter no se aparta.

—Vas a morir —. Le dice, sin salir de su escondite provisional que es el costado de Wade.

—Bien dicho chico genio. Tú también morirás a cómo te quedes aquí, tienes una horrible herida en la cabeza, y estas todo rojo, no en el sentido de la palabra que me gustaría sino rojo asco.

—Eres bastante hablador

—Y tus gritas como una niñita, pero no me ves quejándome de tus atributos.

Peter hace una mueca, y se apoya en los brazos de Wade, esta le ayuda a incorporarse, ignorando la punzada ante el leve movimiento de su cuerpo, el castaño lo nota.

—Vas a morir —. Dice de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en el tubo de acero que era la palanca de pánico de la pick up.

—Lo hare —. Corrobora Wilson, su mirada cayendo sobre las maletas deportivas, que desperdicio —. Solo quedo yo, y ni siquiera por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —. Peter pregunta con genuina curiosidad, ahí, con su tobillo quebrado y una conmoción en la cabeza, se ve tan pequeño y asustado, un gatito mojado ya abandonado, piensa Wade.

—Quien sabe —. Dice sincero. Peter asiente. Y se queda ahí —. Es hora de que te vayas chico

—Te quedaras solo.

Peter dice bajito, acomodándose entre las piernas de su secuestrador.

— ¿Qué paso con las demás personas del banco? —. Peter cuestiona, su vista clavada en el suelo de la pick up, por encima de su cabeza.

—Exploto cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que esa mierda no nos alcanzara.

—Mataron a muchas personas

—Más de las que te imaginas Pete Boy

— ¿Por qué yo? —. Peter insiste, sintiendo que ahí hay algo escondido.

—Porque eres lindo —. Responde Wade esta vez, con una media sonrisa que el castaño no ve.

—Me salvaste —. Asegura Parker, sin ningún titubeo.

—No como yo había imaginado.

Peter sigue sin mirarlo, siente en su espalda el calor irradiar del pecho de su secuestrador, y la circunferencia del tubo presionándole el omoplato izquierdo. Queda tan poco para que ese tipo de su último aliento, que parece mentira que sea Peter, la victima sobreviviente de todo ese desastre.

Su mano entumecida busca a la de su captor. Wade da un respingo cuando siente los fríos dedos de Peter envolviéndole.

—Vete —. Y trata de zafarse.

—No hay donde ir —. Peter dice, la pick up ha perdido la puerta de la cajuela, se puede ver un puente que cruza la vía de acueductos, y no sabe bien en que parte de la ciudad están, es de noche y las luces de las lámparas publicas brillan sobre el agua sucia, está cansado, y sabe que no podrá dar más de dos pasos con el tobillo, así que se encoge de hombros, tendrán que encontrarlos —. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, tu nombre? — Peter continua susurrando, resintiendo la inflamación de su garganta a consecuencia de sus gritos histéricos durante la persecución, patea la mano inerte del líder y casi quiere sonreír al sentirse superior y seguro, tan retorcido.

—Wade Wilson.

—Tienes un acento gracioso —. Dice, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Canadá —. Responde con dificultad, siente el agarre de su mano apretarse.

—Te arrojaste encima de mí durante el choque —. Murmura Peter como si recién recordara.

—Lo hice.

—Eres un tipo extraño.

—No más que tu chico.

—Me lo dicen seguido — Peter suelta una risita que sabe mal.

Wade aprieta los ojos, lo siente cerca, como los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más pausados y como Peter se aleja unos centímetros cada vez que el tubo le roza en la espalda, sigue temblando y tiene los pantalones mojados, huele a suciedad, orines y oxido. Wade piensa que es demasiado pequeño, como un niño de primaria pero no lo dice, porque eso le hace sentir más ilegal, que un robo y el asesinato, hay límites, limites que no debería nunca cruzar.

— ¿Sigues vivo? — Peter pregunta, sigue sin girarse como si no estuviera listo para ver la última de las muertes de ese día.

—Algo así Baby boy,

—Pues entonces aguanta, oigo el sonido de patrullas acercándose.

—Prefiero un tiro en la cabeza a ser atrapado por eso cerdos come donas.

—A mí me gustan las donas —. Peter dice, y se gira para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Chispas de chocolate?

—Mis favoritas —. Peter sonríe, boca reventada y cabeza pulsando. Wade asiente, Peter eleva su mano y le quita la máscara, Wilson no hace nada por impedirlo.

Se sostienen la mirada una vez más, azul profundo y chocolate revuelto.

Wade cierra los ojos.

Peter le mira fijo, por largo tiempo, hasta que la luz de una linterna le redibuja la silueta y alguien uniformado de azul está llamándole desde la ventanilla rota.

—Hey, chico, chico ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy — Peter murmura, con la voz quebrada, está llorando —. Ahora lo estoy.

Peter no ha soltado la mano de Wade ni una sola vez.


End file.
